Kisame Hoshigaki
, the , was an S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha within Akatsuki. Background Before becoming known as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame was assigned to the Cypher Division by his superior, Fuguki Suikazan to guard them.Naruto chapter 142, page 4 While resting, the team was cornered by Ibiki Morino's platoon during a mission. Kisame chose to kill his team-mates in order to prevent any information from being leaked out. He later killed his master when he realised that he was selling information as well, taking control of Samehada for himself and also replacing him as one of the Seven Swordsmen. Approached by the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, who commended him for his act of loyalty to Kirigakure, Kisame rebuked him and revealed his disillusion. He said he no longer believed he really was loyal to the village while he was killing his fellow Kiri ninja, calling his life of betrayal and murder nothing but a "living lie". "Madara Uchiha" then revealed himself as the one controlling Yagura from the shadows, intimating to Kisame his Eye of the Moon Plan. Kisame was at first sceptical of Madara's identity and thought his plan was insane, before he realised he wanted to experience this "world of truth", paving his way into becoming one of the first and most loyal members of Akatsuki.Naruto chapter 507, pages 14-15, 17 While in Kiri, Kisame is given the title of "Monster of the Hidden Mist". He is also known to have formed a connection to Suigetsu Hōzuki and Mangetsu Hōzuki. His former country, the Land of Water, sought him out for plotting to overthrow its government and being involved in numerous assassinations, including that of a daimyō of an unknown country.Naruto chapter 141, page 4 As a member of Akatsuki, he was partnered with Itachi Uchiha. Though they initially greeted each other with hostility, they became good partners and shared a common bond of having betrayed the people closest to them. Personality Kisame loved to fight. However, he was usually unable to finish his battles, being paired with Itachi who only fights when necessary. When this happens, he had been known to inform his opponents that they "don't know how lucky they are." Like other characters who have trained to be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Kisame will not hesitate to mutilate his opponents, as seen when he suggested cutting off Naruto's legs to make him easier to carry, and to prevent the latter from escaping on foot.Naruto chapter 145, page 18 Despite his aggressive nature, Kisame was very perceptive in battle. He is seemingly aware of any potential danger to his person and can immediately react to it. He is also shown to be analytical, able to quickly deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique. Kisame was one of the few members of Akatsuki that got along well with his partner. He was very loyal to Itachi, not only willing to take any commands he was given without question but always asks Itachi for permission to take action proven when he asked Itachi for permission to kill Asuma who was bothering him, and constantly looked out for his well-being for instance, after Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Kakashi, Kisame warned that Itachi risked overusing his eyes which is dangerous as well as telling Itachi he would ruin his health when he walked into a rain rather than stay in the cave they were staying in until the rain had passed shortly after capturing Rōshi. Although Kisame does have his pride, he acknowledged Itachi as the stronger of the duo, evident by Kisame saying to Itachi that he himself couldn't defeat Jiraiya, but stated his certainty that Itachi could go one-on-one with the Sannin. Despite his belief that Itachi was stronger than he was, when the two men were first partnered, he told Itachi to be careful of him. Kisame considered Itachi such a good friend, that even in his last moments, he thought about Itachi. In the anime, upon hearing of Itachi's death, he appeared somewhat saddened. Kisame also has a deep loathing for Might Guy since their first encounter, and Guy seemed to continue to agitate him by not remembering who Kisame was when they met again.Naruto chapter 256, page 10 Throughout his entire life, Kisame believes that everything was a lie. While his mission during his time in the Cypher Division was to protect his comrades, Kisame believed protecting information was far more important than protecting lives. This prevented him from forming bonds with his fellow shinobi, which was better for him when he was required to slaughter them in order to protect the codes of his village; he even executed his own master for selling the village's secrets out. This became his philosophy, and he lived by it strictly. When Aoba Yamashiro was reading his mind, Kisame forced himself into consciousness by biting his own tongue to prevent Aoba from extracting any important information, and then, knowing that escape is impossible, summoned sharks to allow them to devour him, effectively committing suicide. Kisame's deepest wish was to experience Tobi's "world of truth". Appearance Kisame was a very tall and fairly muscled shinobi. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skintone, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. Even his name, , means "Demon Shark". As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark purple nail polish. During his time as a Kirigakure shinobi, he sported the standard outfit of the village, complete with a flak jacket and a forehead protector. Later, he donned what appears to be the standard attire of the Seven Swordsmen which consists of: a dark sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants, provided with a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village. He also switched to a modified version of Kirigakure's forehead protector, which covered his ears as well. He kept this very same attire, under his Akatsuki cloak, even after defecting from the village, with the only differences being his leg-warmers, which were substituted by the organisation's standard ones; though later on, he also removed the shirt from its attire, remaining bare-chested. He wore his Akatsuki ring on his left ring finger, bearing the kanji for which was yellow in colour, Abilities Kisame was a powerful member of Akatsuki who successfully captured the Four-Tails' jinchūriki Rōshi by himself, despite noting his target's exceptional powers. Though a difficult task, by his own admission, Kisame merely complained that he was "a bit tired".Naruto chapter 353, pages 3-4 He also claimed that he was the best in the Akatsuki at capturing targets alive as seen when he was able to capture Rōshi alive leaving him only "on the brink of death". As a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame is one of the most powerful shinobi ever produced within Kirigakure; in fact, he was able to kill his former master, who is a member of the Seven Swordsmen generation said to be the strongest in the history of the village, and despite Samehada being in the opponent's hands at the time. He was also able to force Might Guy, one of Konoha's top shinobi, to open six of the Eight Gates at only 30% strength''Naruto'' chapter 258, pages 11 and seven gates against Kisame's full power.Naruto chapter 506, pages 13 Kisame has also shown a keen intellect in battle, an example of which is deducing the nature and tactics of Killer B's attack on their first encounter. Kenjutsu Kisame was a powerful swordsman, and favoured the use of brute strength and melee fighting in battle. Before killing his master, Kisame was wielding a normal katana, with which he was proficient enough to kill all of his comrades on one mission. Kisame's signature weapon is called Samehada, a sentient, scale-covered sword, that shaves flesh instead of cutting it. Samehada is also capable of detecting and absorbing chakra. However, it seems to be unable to automatically absorb ambient chakra, judging by the fact that all instances in which it has used the ability have either been when the opponent had a visible aura around them or when direct physical contact had already been established.Naruto chapter 146, pages 16-17''Naruto'' chapter 506, page 4 When Samehada absorbs chakra, its scales grow and it slowly begins to unwrap itself, revealing a mouth with several rows of shark-like teeth. Kisame could heal and replenish his chakra by temporarily fusing with Samehada. He could also fuse fully to further increase his power, and expanding upon his shark-like appearance. When fused with Samehada, he gains the ability to breathe underwater using gills which form on his neck. While using his Water Prison Shark Dance Technique, he could take full advantage of that ability by drowning his opponents while remaining unharmed. In this form he can sense other people's chakra, and absorb it just by touching the foe with any part of his body. He can also hide within Samehada, which he states is flawless due to the fact that he and Samehada have almost identical chakra, to the extent that not even sensors can detect him. Only Kisame was able to wield Samehada; if anyone besides him tries to pick it up, spikes protrude from its handle, and it returns to Kisame's side. Samehada's loyalty seems to be due to the sword's liking of Kisame's chakra. If it finds a ninja with better chakra, it may betray it's owner in favor of the new ninja, as demonstrated when Samehada protected Killer B from Kisame's attempt to slash off his legs.Naruto chapter 258, page 2 Despite its wavering loyalty, Kisame was capable of wielding Samehada against its will.Naruto chapter 506, pages 4-5 Chōjūrō describes the Samehada as the most terrifying sword of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.Naruto chapter 468, page 8 Physical Prowess and Chakra Unlike his partner Itachi, Kisame preferred direct physical combat, with which he has repeatedly been shown to be very proficient and dangerous. Generally while fighting, he combines strong taijutsu strikes with powerful slashes from Samehada. He has been seen displaying astonishing raw speed and immense physical strength, which combined with his high taijutsu prowess allows him to directly overpower most opponents, as shown when he overpowered Might Guy, a powerful taijutsu master, during their battle. A single punch from Kisame was able to smash Might Guy to the bottom of the lake he had created and displace the water around the area. He also managed to overpower another skilled melee-weapon user, Asuma Sarutobi, by using only the tip of Samehada (wielded with one hand), against Asuma's two blades, which he held overhead using his body as extra support.Naruto chapter 141, pages 9-12 Kisame managed to survive what was usually a one-hit instant kill technique from Guy, and retained enough strength to break free of his restraints even though Yamato was suppressing his chakra, showing not just powerful raw strength, but also great endurance. Kisame had an unusually large amount of chakra, even by Akatsuki standards.Naruto chapter 255, page 13 Karin, upon sensing Kisame, stated she had never seen so much chakra in one place.Naruto chapter 380, page 7 Even when he fought at 30% power in one instance,Naruto chapter 260, page 16 Neji compared his chakra supply to that of Naruto.Naruto chapter 256, page 2 Chōjūrō claims that Kisame is a , due to his superhuman chakra level and combination with Samehada.Naruto chapter 468, page 9 Even without Samehada, Kisame has been shown to absorb chakra while he is in a water source. Aoba Yamashiro discovered it when he used his Secret Technique Stone Needles in an attempt to paralyse Kisame, who instead just sucked the chakra through the threads and exhausted him.Naruto chapter 506, page 6 He can even steal chakra from Samehada by simply grabbing onto it.Naruto chapter 506, page 4 Nature Transformation Kisame's shark-like attributes carry over into his battles, for he even shapes his Water Release attacks into sharks. He is also able to alter the entire battlefield by using his Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave to create a lake's worth of water to give him the field advantage, and to use for attacks.Naruto chapter 256, page 3 Against stronger opponents, he increases his field advantage even further by creating a giant dome of water around himself, forcing his opponents to battle him underwater. He was able to make many sharks that overwhelmed Might Guy's Morning Peacock, producing more than all the blows Guy could unleash.Naruto chapter 506, pages 12-13 Using Earth element, Kisame can use Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage to travel under the earth, with the tip of his sword, Samehada, jutting out making him look like a shark swimming towards his prey. Summoning Technique In keeping with his shark theme, Kisame had shown the ability to summon sharks for both battle and message sending purposes,Naruto chapter 506, pages 11-12 and can combine the one summoned shark with the Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks as a way to conceal the messenger to let it get away.Naruto chapter 506, pages 13-15 Stats Part I Search for Tsunade Arc Kisame accompanied Itachi to Konoha to help kidnap Naruto Uzumaki. After the two gained attention due to their unusual clothing, they were stopped by Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi. Asuma and Kurenai found themselves outmatched, but Kakashi arrived to help balance the odds. Asuma was able to distract Kisame while Itachi fought Kakashi. He waited patiently for Itachi's victory, but before Itachi delivered the final blow, Kakashi remembered Jiraiya's warning and recognised the duo as members of Akatsuki from their black cloaks. Itachi changed his mind and ordered Kisame to kidnap Kakashi and kill Asuma and Kurenai. Before he could do so, however, Might Guy showed up and kicked an attacking Kisame in the face. Following Guy's arrival, Itachi ordered Kisame to retreat, not wanting to start a large-scale battle. Kisame seemed quite annoyed with Itachi's idea, as he desperately wanted to fight the Konoha shinobi. pi Itachi and Kisame then continued to hunt Naruto, finding him under the protection of Jiraiya. After Itachi hypnotised a woman to distract Jiraiya and leave Naruto alone, Kisame and Itachi confronted Naruto in a hotel hallway. Kisame considered cutting off Naruto's legs so he could not run away, though Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, showed up and drew their attention from Naruto. When Naruto attempted to fight, Kisame used Samehada to absorb all of Naruto's chakra. Kisame then attempted to cut off Naruto's arms so he wouldn't put up a fight. Before he could do this, however, Jiraiya arrived, and had the toad Gama defend Naruto. Following the encounter, Kisame and Itachi were driven off by Jiraiya's Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind, failing in capturing Naruto. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc While Akatsuki extracted the One-Tailed Shukaku from Gaara's body, they learned that Team Guy was nearing their location. Remembering his last encounter with Guy, Kisame volunteered to keep them occupied while the sealing was completed. Pain used the Shapeshifting Technique to make a duplicate of Kisame's body that would be remotely controlled by Kisame. The clone located and confronted Team Guy, but was disappointed that Guy didn't remember him. He converts the surrounding desert into a lake to give him a battlefield advantage and attacks Guy. Guy's students defend him, prompting Kisame to make water clones that then trap them with the Water Prison Technique. Guy, meanwhile, manages to take Samehada from him and tries to use it against Kisame, but Samehada does not allow it and returns to Kisame. Kisame proceeds to launch a volley of attacks at Guy, forcing Guy to open the sixth gate. Doing so forces away the surrounding water and allows Guy to strike Kisame with the Morning Peacock. The clone is killed. Kisame voices his regret to Itachi that the clone had only 30% of his chakra and thus was not as powerful as the real Kisame was. Itachi Pursuit Arc Later, Kisame successfully managed to capture the jinchūriki of the Four-Tails, his assigned tailed beast, without a scratch. During the following Akatsuki meeting to seal the Four-Tails, Kisame and Itachi were informed of Hebi's formation, with Sasuke as its leader. They are soon afterwards told that Sasuke has been killed, and Kisame tries to comfort Itachi for finally being the last Uchiha. Itachi replies that Sasuke is not dead. While making plans to meet with Sasuke, Itachi instructs Kisame to stand guard outside the Uchiha Hideout and to let only Sasuke through. After Sasuke left the rest of Hebi, Suigetsu, being an old acquaintance of Kisame, exchanged words with him, and then the two started fighting, with Suigetsu wanting to claim Samehada as his own. It was later revealed that Zetsu had stopped the fight. Invasion of Pain Arc Following Itachi's death, Kisame is confronted by Tobi, who revealed his true identity. Recognising him and addressing him as Madara and the "former Mizukage", Kisame commented that he felt a lot better knowing it was Tobi who was pulling the strings. Tobi apologises for leaving Kisame the last member of Akatsuki to know his identity when in fact he is closest to Kisame. Kisame later assisted with the sealing of the Eight-Tails captured by Sasuke. When this turns out to be a fake, Kisame notes that the Eight-Tails' host, Killer B, fooled Sasuke. Five Kage Summit Arc Because of Sasuke's failure, Tobi ordered Kisame to capture the Eight-Tails by himself. Kisame used Samehada to find Killer B, being drawn to B's immense chakra. When he arrived at their location, Kisame was immediately attacked by Ponta, who he quickly defeated. B and Sabu then join forces, B even entering a four-tailed form. Kisame fended them both off and absorbed B's chakra cloak. He then removed the bandages from Samehada, noting that it liked the "taste" of B's chakra. Killer B entered a version 2 form and used his Lariat to destroy Kisame's entire midsection. Kisame fused with Samehada to heal his injuries, becoming a monstrous shark-like creature. After trapping Killer B, Sabu, and Ponta inside a giant, movable dome of water, he continued his assault on Killer B. B was forced to throw Sabu and Ponta from the dome to save them from drowning, allowing Kisame to overpower him. He dissipated the dome and moved in to finish the job, but was stopped by Samehada, who protected B and gave him some chakra. He kicked Samehada away and prepared to try again with one of B's own swords. Using the chakra he got from Samehada, B attacked Kisame. Kisame barely evaded the attack and tried to cut off B's legs, but was stopped by the arrival of B's brother: the Fourth Raikage, and his two bodyguards. They thank Kisame for creating the water dome, as it can be seen from far away and allowed them to locate B. Samehada then gives some chakra to B and he and the Raikage join forces against Kisame. Kisame attempts to counter with Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, but before he could finish the technique he was decapitated by their Double Lariat. With his last breath, he stated with a grin that their lightning-quick speed was simply too fast for him. Zetsu later revealed that the decapitated body was one of his clones, which switched with Kisame when B obscured the water dome with his ink, and that the real Kisame was hiding inside Samehada in order to infiltrate Kumogakure. The sword itself was taken by Killer B, who planned to use it as his new weapon. While B attended but does not pay attention in a meeting of tactics for the approaching Fourth Shinobi World War, Kisame took notes on the village's plans and military strength. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc To protect them from Akatsuki, B and Naruto Uzumaki were sent to the island in the Land of Lightning. After B helped Naruto to tame the Nine-Tails, Naruto was able to sense Kisame's hatred within Samehada, despite him and Samehada's identical chakra. Discovered and outnumbered, Kisame took Samehada and tried to escape, but Naruto used the new speed granted to him by the Nine-Tails to stop him. Naruto was so fast, in fact, that his foot got stuck in a wall, allowing Kisame to continue his bid for freedom. As soon as he exited the Falls of Truth he ran into and was attacked by Might Guy, who believed Kisame was his inner self. Although Guy realised Kisame was not his inner self, he still didn't remember him, instead believing him to be a blowfish. Samehada abandoned Kisame and returned to Killer B. Kisame stole some chakra from the both of them to revitalise him after being within Samehada for so long. Aoba Yamashiro tried to neutralise him with Secret Technique: Stone Needles, but this only enabled Kisame to absorb his chakra as well. Kisame then swam away and tried to make it off the island, and when he reached the shoreline, Kisame summoned a shark and gave it a scroll filled with the information he had gathered. Guy tracked him down and, seeing what Kisame was doing, tried to stop the shark. Kisame then used Water Release: Thousand Feeding Sharks to conceal it and overwhelm Guy. When Guy's Morning Peacock couldn't destroy all of the sharks, he opened the seventh chakra gate, blocking the sharks' route. To get rid of Guy, Kisame used Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, and Guy countered with his Daytime Tiger. Although the Great Shark Bullet grows stronger when used against chakra-based attacks, Daytime Tiger was composed of "youthful" air pressure. It overpowered and defeated Kisame, as well as destroyed all of the remaining sharks. Though defeated, Kisame was annoyed that Guy still could not remember him and tried to continue fighting, but was knocked unconscious by Guy. Yamato restrained Kisame to allow Aoba to read his mind in order to gather intelligence on Akatsuki. When Aoba came across memories of Tobi's face and his promises of ending the "world of lies", Kisame bit his own tongue to force himself awake and broke free of his restraints. The Kumo and Konoha-nin tried to subdue him, but Kisame trapped himself with the Water Prison Technique. Before he was completely immobilised, he summoned three sharks and allowed them to devour him. Within his final moments he remembered his first meeting with Itachi and realised that he was not as terrible as he once thought, as he was willing to give his life to protect the cause he believed in. Seeing how far Kisame was willing to go for his comrades, Guy gained new respect for his adversary and vowed to always remember him. He and the others then attempted to read the scroll that Kisame tried so hard to send, but found that it was booby-trapped; they were each caught in a Water Prison with a shark. Another shark took the scroll and swam away with it, which eventually found its way to Zetsu. Legacy Due to Kisame's efforts, the entire force of the Allied Shinobi Forces and its organisation were revealed to Akatsuki, along with Killer B and Naruto Uzumaki's location, allowing Kabuto Yakushi to chase after them. In addition this information allowed Tobi to create a strategy to draw the jinchūriki out of hiding which included forcing the Allied Shinobi Forces to use Naruto's new ability to sense negative emotions to take out the transformed white Zetsu clones who were wreaking havoc during the night. Video Games Trivia * means "demon shark", and means "dried persimmon"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. * Kisame's birth date, March 18th, makes his Western astrological sign Pisces, or fish. * Kishimoto first intended to make Akatsuki's members monsters with almost no human traits. Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu (and, to a lesser extent, Deidara and Sasori) are prime examples of this. * It is shown in the anime's omake specials that Kisame is insecure of his blue skin. This is portrayed when Deidara commented on how handsome his partner was, and how that must make him popular with women. Kisame sulked, and replied with, "After all, I'm strangely coloured". * Kisame has been impersonated twice in battle, first by a shapeshifted Mukade against Team Guy and later by one of Zetsu's clones against Killer B and A. * According to the "Naruto" databooks: ** Kisame's hobby was taking care of his sword, Samehada. ** Kisame wished to fight anyone. ** Kisame's favourite foods were shrimp and crab, while his least favourite, predictably, was shark fin soup. ** Kisame had completed 332 official missions in total: 3 D-rank, 68 C-rank, 154 B-rank, 78 A-rank, 29 S-rank. ** Kisame's favourite phrase was . Quotes * (To Yagura) "I knew that from the first time I had to kill my comrades… Kill a Kiri ninja as a Kiri ninja. What does that make me? Am I a friend or foe? What is my purpose and my position? Where do I go? Where '''can' I go? I'm well aware that my entire life has been one giant lie."''Naruto chapter 507, page 13 * (To Itachi) "Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilised. Do you know why? '''Cannibalism'. The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. As of today you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful… of me."''Naruto chapter 508, page 7 * (To Asuma) "My massive blade, Samehada, doesn't slice… It shreds you to ribbons!"Naruto chapter 141, pages 9-10 * (To Killer B) "I get stronger in direct proportion to how strong my opponent is. I do not tire, and cannot be defeated." * (Last words) "Itachi… It seems that in the end… I'm not so terrible after all."Naruto chapter 508, pages 9-10 References es:Kisame Hoshigaki